


Happy Birthday Rosie Grace!

by Willbakefordean



Series: Golden Slumbers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They boys honor Rosie on what would have been her first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Rosie Grace!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I made myself cry on this one...

Their entire family and all of their friends were in the main room of the diner…waiting…for Dean to start the party.

“I don’t think I can do it, Benny. I’m gonna freak out and cry. I’m always crying and I’m sick of it. Maybe you should do it,” Dean looked pleadingly into his husband’s kind blue eyes.

Benny was holding Jack with one hand, but took both of Dean’s hands in his free one, “You have been working on this for weeks, darlin’. You know what you are going to say. You planned a real nice party for our baby girl and even more, you _need_ to do this, for yourself. If you don’t, I am afraid you will be angry with yourself. And who gives a shit if you cry, I cry all the time and so do they. You just don’t see it.”

Dean felt like puking, but he knew Benny was right. It wasn’t like he was afraid to talk in front of all of these people, it was what he needed to say. Their baby girl Rosie Grace should be one today if she hadn’t passed away and he wanted to give her the party he would have if she had been born. She deserved it regardless of whether or not she was here with them. If he were holding her in his arms in a party dress with a big bow on her head, he would have no problem welcoming everyone to her party; didn’t he owe her that now?  “I’m gonna need a big kiss, babe,” Dean admitted as he leaned his head onto Benny’s shoulder. Benny placed a hand on the back of Dean’s head as he turned up his face. They shared a deep, sweet kiss and as they broke apart, Dean’s eyes fluttered, “Let’s get this party started.”

As they left Benny’s office Dean grabbed his arm and said, “Benny…I love you.”

“I know, darlin’, I love you, too. And so does this guy here,” Benny said motioning to five week old Jack in his arms. With his arm around Benny’s waist and a little more confidence, he walked with Benny to greet their guests and cut the cake.

Dean, Benny and Jack stood by the dessert buffet that Gabe, Alfie and Aaron had put together under Dean’s direction. The fact that Alfie was a pastry chef had never come in handier. Everything was done in sweet pastel shades and roses. The cake was a three tiered creation in light blue and pinks, with tiny icing roses and lacey fondant trim. There were plates of delicately iced, flower shaped cookies with roses piped in the centers. Pink cake pops, also rose shaped topped tall green and white spiraled stems.  A pink colored white chocolate fountain was surrounded by mountains of items to dip into its cascading falls. Pink punch in bowls and coffee and tea were available on a separate table. All of the buffet tables were covered in pink cloths that resembled layered skirts and the entire area was surrounded by white picket fencing giving the feel that the party was taking place in a rose garden. It was befitting of a would be sweet one year old named Rosie. It was more than Dean had even dreamed of.

Dean drank it all in and then with Benny and jack by his side began his remarks by clearing his throat. “Welcome everyone. Thanks so much for coming tonight…to help us celebrate what should be Rosie’s first birthday.” Anyone close enough could see the tears falling from Dean’s eyes and rolling down his cheeks, big crocodile tears. But he kept going. “I’m sorry, this is harder than I thought.” Dean heard comments of encouragement from family and friends.

Sam stepped forward with Jess and said, “It’s just us Dean, your family and friends, just talk to us. Tell us what you want us to know.” Slowly all of the guests, Bobby and Ellen, Cas and Balthazar with Clare, the guys from the garage and the diner, Tessa and Sarah, and Pam, all joined Sam and Jess encircling Dean, Benny and Jack.

“It’s been a year, a whole year, and sometimes I’m right back there waiting for her to come, you know?” People nodded and mumbled in agreement. “I miss her, every day and I wonder what she would have looked like. Would she have had brown hair or blonde, curly or straight, Benny’s eyes or mine?...I do know that she would have been so sweet, I could feel that when she was with me. I just knew she would be this giggly, bright eyed, sweetheart who would be the life of every event we brought her to.” Dean could feel Benny rubbing circles into the middle of his back.

“Anyway, she is not with us and Benny and I wanted to find a way to celebrate her every year, nothing sad or over the top. So we are going to have cake here every year on August the twelfth, and you are all welcome. It won’t be this elaborate again until her sixteenth, but every baby girl deserves a blowout first birthday, you know?” Dean looked up for the first time to see that he wasn’t the only one with tear stained cheeks.

“So thank you for coming to help Benny and Jack and I celebrate Rosie’s first birthday. Thank you to Gabe and the crew at the diner, especially Alfie, for creating this rose garden theme, it’s just perfect and I know she loves it.” Benny guided Dean over to the beautiful cake where Gabe handed him a cake knife.

Dean looked at Benny, who kissed him quickly, on the lips. Dean leaned over to kiss Jack , and said, “Hey there Jack, it’s your big sister’s birthday, you ready?” Benny held him up so he could see, mostly for Dean’s benefit.

Knife poised, Dean looked around and then looked up and said, “Happy first birthday, my sweet Rosie Grace, “ and then slid his knife into her cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome...


End file.
